


【莫萨莫】弹竖琴的日耳曼尼娅与戴金冠的伊塔利娅

by Takiri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderfluid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: “我是你的莫扎特。”





	【莫萨莫】弹竖琴的日耳曼尼娅与戴金冠的伊塔利娅

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Shape of You - J.Fla
> 
> 可能不完全是法扎的萨和莫。

“我是你的莫扎特。”

莫扎特凌晨三点不睡觉，在楼下叮呤咣啷砸键盘。萨列里老师脾气好过人类极限，穿着毛茸茸拖鞋趴在二楼栏杆上看一会，拿甜蜜圆润嗓音困顿地喊她：“沃尔夫冈。”  
楼下钢琴声音一顿，莫扎特蹭地抬头，无形尖耳朵高高竖起来。  
“什么？”莫扎特问，“你刚才说什么？”  
客厅落地窗帘大敞，年轻姑娘金发雪肤，月光下反射一层冷辉，浅色虹膜莹莹发亮。美貌过分则近乎妖异，此刻若有第三人在场，很可能误以为自己闯入灵异现场；唯独当事人半点不受影响，如她所愿又喊一遍：“沃尔夫冈。”  
莫扎特闻言笑起来，得意洋洋顾盼生辉：“好嘛，我知道了。我就来。”  
萨列里认识她不过三天，已凭直觉认知到这乐神之子本质。莫扎特脾性无限近似猫科动物，昼伏夜出阴晴不定，从来理直气壮要求无限量的爱意与包容，并对自己留下的混乱现场不屑一顾。她张开手臂接住扑过来的莫扎特，熟门熟路拿手指顺开她蓬乱金发，好言好语诱哄：“去睡吗？”  
“唔唔唔。”  
“乖，好晚了，明天起来再弹。”  
“唔。”  
“……到底闹什么脾气？”  
莫扎特把脸埋进她怀里，只摇头不肯说，过一会儿哼哼唧唧讲条件：“陪我睡嘛。”  
“好。”  
“要晚安吻。”  
“……行。”  
“还要催眠曲。”  
“……”  
我看你还想要上天。萨列里刚开始酝酿情绪，漂亮面孔未及板起，莫扎特敏锐抬头看她，嘴唇嘟起来，浅色眼睛大而无辜，无形的大尾巴在身后摇来摆去：“好不好嘛？安东？”  
“……可以。快去睡。”  
金发姑娘小声欢呼，眼睛弯起来，瞳孔里都是偷吃了奶油的猫会有的那种得意，素白手臂伸过去圈住萨列里脖颈，削薄嘴唇贴上面颊：“最喜欢安东啦。”  
“……”  
萨列里不说话，用肢体动作把她往卧房里轰。投喂一个猫——特别还不是自家的猫——从来都是麻烦，它想来就来想走就走，挑剔你百忙中准备的猫饭，偷吃你的晚餐，打碎盘子，推倒花瓶，泥爪子踩过地毯，跳进刚洗好的衣服里打滚，毛蹭到你明天要穿的礼服裙子上，再拿你最喜欢的包包磨爪子。你追在后面收拾残局，崩溃到无力生气，然后它竖着尾巴绕着你的腿蹭来蹭去，呼噜呼噜要你挠下巴，冲你喵喵叫，说：“最喜欢你啦。”  
……然后你就举手投降，心甘情愿，任劳任怨。  
不然还能怎么办呢？这可是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特呀。

其时正值四月，晚春时节天气突变，狂风暴雨吹足一周，温度直逼个位数，凄凉景象险些把全校师生逼出季节性情绪紊乱。萨列里每天早上醒来，看着阴惨惨天色就不想上班，全凭一腔对音乐的炽烈爱意才能说服自己起床做个成熟的大人。如此这般熬过六天，不知名神明终于完成创世纪工程，心满意足收了神通休息。当天一早云开雨歇，纯金日色透过一尘不染大块玻璃洒落进来，窗外苍穹一碧如洗，好像整个世界都已在雨幕后被重置过一遍。  
安东尼娅·萨列里老师出身亚平宁半岛，眉目深邃轮廓艳丽，好像古帝国的血与火也被半岛炽烈阳光烧进她一身光润蜜色肌肤里；唯独焦糖般眼睛温良无害，是深林间柔驯母鹿回首顾盼，化去容色里大半咄咄逼人气质。她收拾打扮换好衣裳，临出门前又浏览一遍鞋柜，鬼使神差拎出一双十公分红底高跟，好似潜意识里已预备好庆祝。  
四月艳阳，深春柔暖，萨列里踩着鼓点般哒哒轻响漫步过校园，一夜之间花发草长，如茵丝草与古树新枝连绵成一片明亮苏生的轻软碧绿，道路两边花树盛放，深粉浅绯的霞光也被春风摇落如雨，纷纷洒落在她披散的漆黑卷发里。春色正好，年轻的孩子们在草地上晒着太阳说笑打闹，这时候春光正是崭新的，世界也是崭新的。一切崭新且美好，别无何事值得忧虑。  
就是这时候萨列里听见有人喊她的名字。那是一个同春光一样明亮轻灵的声音，与鸣鸟的啁啾声同长，声线浸满无忧无虑的欢乐。那个声音说：“萨列里。您是萨列里对吗？”  
萨列里闻声回首。  
她看见天光。  
金发的阿佛洛狄忒斯从春日丰美的翠波上支起身来朝她笑，天光崭新明亮，自辽远纯净的苍穹洒落，似熔金倾倒在在那对浅色眼瞳里。“您就是萨列里。”这年轻孩子说，自柔软碧草中一跃而起，贴近萨列里。  
这副靠近过来的美貌足以慑人心魄，少年人身姿纤细轮廓秀丽，丰厚光辉金发披散两肩，赤足踩在湿润新草中，如新生的女神踏足在海浪与扇贝上。雪白长衬衫与新雪般肌肤同色，扣子开至胸口，恰恰露出一线若有似无的阴影；松散宽大衣衫偏偏被束腰收紧，掐出一段斯嘉丽式不盈一握的腰身。轻薄衣摆停在大腿中段，再向下是不加掩蔽的光滑笔直双腿，唯有纤细脚踝掩映入支离芳茵里。  
萨列里本能后退一步。这金发的神明自有超凡脱俗，凌驾于人类理解的‘两性’之上的美，并深知其美且不惮于尽情挥洒使用。美貌过分则近于妖异，这一刻本能占据上风，催促她尽速远离压迫感的源头。  
“……”  
年轻孩子察觉到她的退避，碧绿猫眼宝石般眼睛便狡黠地弯起来；淡粉削薄双唇也弯出一个天真明亮的笑容。萨列里未及反应便被握住手腕，不容拒绝地自道路上拉开。“您得听听这个。”萨列里听到那个春光一样的声音说，轻灵甜美，是诱惑也是命令。虚空里仿佛有创世纪的雷声垂下，萨列里怔立原地，眼看这精灵般少年人将雪白细长十指按上琴弦，拨弄出亘古以来第一声乐音。  
在绝对的美之前言辞又有何用？萨列里浑身战栗，十指在胸前握紧。这音乐自天而降，是光、是火、是风、是生发的新春与丰收的晚秋，是达娜厄沐浴的金雨与塞墨勒目睹的雷火，是至高的欢乐与纯粹的美丽。曾击中酒神的女祭司们与圣特雷莎的狂喜同样击中了她，这音乐刺穿她的心脏，在她体内燃烧。  
——这是强烈的痛苦，也是无限的甜蜜。渐弱渐止的音乐声中萨列里急促喘息，她双腿发软，站立不稳，泪水在她的眼眶里积聚起来。透过泪水她看见金发的缪斯之子同样注视着她，那对绿宝石般华光眼瞳里有只有她们两人才能读懂的笃定与期待。这一瞬间她明白她有幸得以一瞥神明的领域——一切言辞都已消失，唯有一个念头存留——她张开双唇，奔涌的情感扼住她的咽喉，她尝试几次才能发出低哑颤抖的声音。  
“……您，”她勉强说，“您愿意……来我家坐一坐吗？”  
这音乐的精灵向她微笑了。  
“当然。”少年人说，“我是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”

你相信一见钟情吗？  
萨列里从前不相信，现在也不。这一切以‘一见钟情’来形容太过肤浅单薄，远不能描述其万一。她们在晚春纯金的天光里并肩回转，莫扎特叽叽喳喳，一刻不停地对她说话，像个天真无邪鸣声婉转的百灵鸟儿。萨列里耐心倾听，有时回应，莫扎特漂亮的浅色眼睛就弯起来，冲她甜美又快活地笑。  
“您想吃什么？”萨列里问。她脱去西装外套，踩着那双红底鞋往厨房走，打开冰箱检查食材。莫扎特只管绕着钢琴打转，眼睛闪闪发亮，萨列里问了两遍才想起回应：“什么都可以——请多做一点，我饿坏了！”  
猫的颐指气使也不过如此。萨列里近乎纵容地摇头，她找出意大利面、解冻肉类、切碎蔬菜、调配酱料。在她背后莫扎特早已自顾自打开琴盖，黑白键盘驯顺地在金发年轻人手下遵从主宰者的意志歌唱起来。食物的香气随着旋律逐渐充满房间，萨列里盛出餐点，收拾好厨房的残局，提醒正在音乐王国中巡游的莫扎特回到现实生活中来。  
“我就来。”莫扎特回答，心不在焉，声音甜软地向她撒娇，“等我一会嘛。”  
“……不是饿坏了吗？”  
萨列里此生未用过比这更纵宠口吻。她叹一口气，向钢琴边走：“在做什么？”  
“写歌。”莫扎特忽然仰头看她，浅绿褐虹膜被光照出纯粹晶莹的碧绿色，“萨列里——萨列里，您会唱歌，对吗？——您能为我唱这首歌吗？”  
“……”  
萨列里不说话。她垂下眼睫，接过谱子，伴随着莫扎特再度奏起的琴声歌唱。她的嗓音甜蜜、圆润又悠长，随旋律婉转盘旋，节节拔高。莫扎特在弹奏的间歇抬起眼睛看她，眼角唇畔带一抹笑。曲调变奏如玫瑰打开它丝绒的花瓣，而萨列里不假思索地跟上这音乐，她遵从莫扎特的意志放声歌唱，任由乐神之子将她的歌声引向星辰。  
乐曲结束，她们长久沉默，互相对望。而后莫扎特笑起来，撑着钢琴支起身体。  
“萨列里。”这金发的阿佛洛狄忒斯甜美地呼唤她，“——安东尼娅，安东尼娅，我的大师。”  
莫扎特靠近过来，削薄双唇带笑，自有一种凌驾于俗世与性别之上的美貌；素白手臂圈住萨列里脖颈，浅淡嘴唇贴住萨列里吻她，舌尖描绘她线条流畅唇弓。而后莫扎特退开一点，拿宝石般绿眼睛征询地看她，姿态几乎是幼崽不含情欲的单纯娇纵。  
萨列里垂下视线，睫毛像蝴蝶振翼那样轻微抖动，遮盖住她焦糖色眼瞳。她轻微喘息，无意识舔过莫扎特以舌尖描绘的唇线，指甲刺进自己掌心里。她抬一下眼睛又垂下，牙齿轻咬住下唇，手臂环住莫扎特腰身。莫扎特感觉到那双音乐家的手因紧张与期待而微微发抖，温度透过雪白单薄织物缓慢流淌进来。  
信号足够明显，莫扎特贴着她唇角咯咯发笑，揉捏她后颈，辗转厮磨着吻她，引逗舌尖，吮咬下唇。萨列里张开嘴唇承受新的亲吻，顺少年人施加的力道沉下腰身，手指插进对方丰厚金发里，膝盖压上琴凳，插进莫扎特双腿之间。她过于专注于两人交缠追逐的舌尖，在莫扎特撩开她衬衫下摆，沿脊柱缓慢向上抚摸时猛地一颤，位于惊讶和愉悦间的低呼被莫扎特封入唇中。  
萨列里腰身都软下来，双腿已经支撑不起身体，重心几乎全压在莫扎特肩膀上。“……请，”她在吻与吻的间隙里用气音喃喃道，“沃尔夫冈，请你……”  
“您要我停下吗？”莫扎特问，手上动作未停，在衬衫下解开她胸衣背扣，探手把玩成年女性那一对丰盈的胸乳，“还是要我继续？”  
萨列里本能挣动几下，随即在快感的侵袭下更快地弓起脊背，收紧手指，伏在莫扎特肩头喘息片刻方找回自己声音：“……去楼上。”

萨列里背对莫扎特，一颗颗解开衬衫纽扣，任衣物沿她肩背滑落至地。意大利女郎光润蜜色肌肤如海贝里方剜出的珠，宝光犹带新鲜血气；漆黑卷发垂在赤裸光滑肩头。年长女性转过身来，曲线起伏动人，丰盈肉体毫无掩蔽。  
“……您想要我怎么做？”她问，睫毛又一次垂下去，温驯的鹿在这具莉莉丝的肉体里朝外纯良地张望。  
莫扎特跪坐起来，向她张开手臂：“来这里，我的大师，让我吻你。”  
她们接吻，萨列里分开双腿跪坐在她腰间，灵巧十指缓慢剥开束腰与纽扣的掩蔽。雪白长衬衫底下莫扎特一丝不挂，坦然展示仿佛从未被人染指的一身新雪般肌肤。  
萨列里短暂迟疑一秒，莫扎特已有所觉，抬起猫一样绿眼睛向她笑，婉转声线里含上故作的委屈：“虽然尺寸上是和你差得太远，也没有平到会让人失望的程度吧？”  
这故作的委屈本身便是一种姿态，意在唤起两人都心照不宣的怜爱意味。床笫之间萨列里不好板起师长面孔教训少年人，便只能俯身下去半警告地轻咬她脖颈锁骨。莫扎特一身皮子雪白柔凉得真如凛冬初雪，唇舌指尖微微用力便会留下嫣红痕迹。萨列里自她颈项下口，一路细心逡巡吻咬下去，雪原上就开出大片深粉浅绯的花朵来。  
莫扎特随她动作拱起腰来，笔直修长两条腿绷成直线，有一下没一下挨蹭萨列里腰身。她半点不吝于使用自己那把轻灵秀丽嗓音，用高高低低的呻吟喘息声引导年长者探索这具仿佛正逐渐融化的躯体，享受每一次亲吻、吮吸、噬咬和爱抚。她像个真正的猫那样眯起眼睛，从喉咙深处柔软难耐地发出一声长长的叹息。  
“……吻我。”莫扎特咕哝着要求，手臂缠上萨列里肩头，像两条光滑雪白的蛇，一半诱惑一半命令地拉扯着她往上。意大利女郎饱满双唇不点而朱，红得像是才吻去谁唇边的血，顺她意愿温柔纵容地贴上来，缠绵地吻她。  
这尚不足以令乐神之子餮足，莫扎特安抚般沿她脊骨一遍遍抚摸，萨列里顺她手势不自觉放松下来，重心前倾压到手肘上，丰满躯体紧贴住她，轻微振动的睫毛近在咫尺。她放松又满含信任，像柔驯单纯母鹿垂首依偎进莫扎特颈窝里。于是莫扎特握住那对磨蹭她的丰盈胸乳，它们形状优美饱满，如枝头欲滴的一对露珠，随她手上每一个最微小动作而微微发颤。  
“……沃尔夫、冈，……唔……”  
萨列里本能想躲，莫扎特紧凑过去吻她，引着她逐渐垂下头，将她每一次被激起的颤栗、每一下难耐的喘息都封回唇中。吻与吻的间隙里她用鼻尖磨蹭萨列里面颊，猫儿般爱娇任性要求：“叫我。”  
“沃尔夫冈。”萨列里回应她，甜蜜圆润声线为情欲浸透，断续微哑的每一个音节都要流淌出蜜来，“……沃尔夫冈，……沃尔夫、冈……唔、嗯……”她咬住下唇想压抑喘息，被莫扎特握住腰线拉近自己，一下下啄吻她唇角；金发的少年人右手为弹吉他留出半寸指甲，坚硬触感打着圈自她胸口一路向下蜿蜒，沿途点燃起火烫情潮。  
莫扎特伸手下去，灵巧手指在萨列里腿间缓慢撩拨。她微屈起膝盖隔开萨列里下意识夹紧的双腿，片刻后抽出手来，在萨列里眼前展示指间缓慢牵扯开的一条银丝。“放松些，安东。”她说，她声音里有种天真又纯净的情欲，“你都湿成这样了，可我连一根手指都放不进去。”  
萨列里不答话。她挑起眼角去瞥莫扎特，焦糖色眼睛里兼有少女的羞恼与成年女性的风情。她无意识咬一下嘴唇，眼波闪动一瞬，睫毛垂下去又抬起来，短暂地迎上年轻孩子华光变幻的浅色虹膜。这一瞥里萨列里未尝掩饰她身心中燃烧起的欲望，但下一刻便像是不堪承受那样又垂下眼帘——这具身体已经人事，但其中栖居的灵魂在莫扎特面前仍不自知地保有处子含蓄的羞怯。  
这姿态是美的，且美而不自知，如枝头含露半掩的花，更易唤起人折下它的欲望。莫扎特深黑瞳孔扩大开来，眼瞳颜色被映得深下两分。她未及动作，萨列里已凑得更近；她低下头去，试探性以舌尖轻轻舔一下，而后张开那双柔软唇瓣，缓慢将莫扎特濡湿的两指含入口中。她舔得认真仔细，温热灵巧的舌卷上来，像对待什么糖果那样一丝不落地舔过每一寸皮肤。  
莫扎特注视她，沿她腰线缓慢抚摸。萨列里终于吐出那两根被她充分润湿的手指时视线低垂，睫毛同她腰肢一道细微战栗。然后她抬起眼睛，这个动作她做来略带犹疑又坦诚，是一种全然信赖、任由采撷的纯良姿态。于是莫扎特吻她，握住她后颈引导她向上，将面孔埋进自己颈窝里。  
萨列里温热湿润的呼吸吹拂在她血管上，与她的心跳相互呼应。这节奏由缓渐急，在莫扎特将手指探入她丰美秘地时化作第一个难耐的音符。金发的乐神之子贴住她低声轻笑，胸腔震动像指挥音调渐强的手势。而后她加快动作，这年轻的音乐家引导情欲如同引导乐曲，弹奏萨列里如同弹奏乐器。她敲击钢琴的键盘，弹拨竖琴的琴弦，揉弄长笛的音孔，挑动吉他的弦钮。  
“安东……我的安东，我的大师。”莫扎特喊她，舌尖自她锁骨向下一路拖出一道水光。她的呼吸打在萨列里皮肤上，黑发的年长者伏在她身上，腰肢软成一滩水，十指深深绞进床单里。莫扎特满足地舔嘴唇，她低声软语，每一个单词都落在萨列里胸口：“请别不出声。请为我唱——我的大师，我想听你唱。”  
萨列里猛地一抖，唇间溢出一声掩也掩不住的呜咽。莫扎特咯咯笑，她抬起头去吻那对饱满的乳房，舌头卷住乳尖拨弄舔吮。萨列里本能扭动腰身，一半是想逃一半是想迎合，又被莫扎特两根纤长手指钉在原地。堤防一旦被冲破便覆水难收，细微喘息呻吟渐急渐强，萨列里一身蜜色肌肤蒙上薄汗水光，每一下落羽般触摸都激起她不可自抑的战栗。  
“你唱得真好。安东。”莫扎特告诉她，舌尖探进她乳沟里，“我爱你的声音。再多一点。”  
“……！”  
萨列里勉强咬住一声冲口的惊呼，结实大腿绷紧，呜咽里哭音渐显，喘不过气般渐渐拔高了音调：“沃尔夫冈……沃尔夫冈，请你、……请你，再、哈……啊……！”  
她猛地绷紧臀部，甬道紧夹住莫扎特手指，几下剧烈的颤抖后脱力般猛然松弛，轻微战栗着伏倒下去，焦糖色眼波失神地流开。年长者额头抵住莫扎特肩膀，断续急促地喘息几刻，余韵中终于叹出一声压在舌底的绵软吐息。  
莫扎特容她休息片刻，手指卷缠她披散下来的漆黑卷发，侧头玩闹般轻咬萨列里耳廓。“感觉怎样？”她问，无辜语调带三分调笑，“喜欢吗？”  
“……”  
萨列里并不立刻答她。她又喘息片刻，平复下高潮留下的电流般轻颤，终于勉强支起身来，面孔上仍留着未褪尽的潮红。  
“……沃尔夫冈。”她说，声调低柔，“谢谢。”  
莫扎特未及回答，年长者已低下头来吻她。这吻里尚带处子般青涩怯缓，偏又吻得极尽温柔。萨列里捧起她面颊，指腹轻柔摩挲过年轻人雪肤金发。莫扎特在她掌中眨几下眼睛又闭上，素白手臂攀住萨列里蜜色微汗肩背，灵巧唇舌乖顺迎合上去。  
这一吻结束时莫扎特仍合着双眼，浅淡双唇得意带笑，雪亮阳光透过窗帘缝隙，恰照在金发少年人脱俗美貌上，仿佛一束圣光自天堂落上神子羽翼。萨列里直起身来，她轻微叹息一声，掌心覆住莫扎特抖个不停的半透明金色睫毛。  
“怎么了呀？”莫扎特声音软绵，一半询问一半撒娇般调情，故意在她掌下眨眼，睫毛扫过她手心，“萨列里老师要我闭上眼睛的话，我会听话的哦？”  
她感到萨列里动作停顿一瞬，又俯下身来，柔软嘴唇贴上她额头，轻柔只如落羽一触。“好孩子。”萨列里说，蜜般嗓音低软带笑。  
莫扎特呻吟出声，半是为这句夸奖，半是为萨列里沿她身体向下滑去，指尖逡巡撩拨过敏感腰侧。她深深呼吸着晃动腰身，哼出猫一样断断续续，甜腻讨好似的鼻音；两条长腿也抬起来缠住萨列里，像催促又像讨饶般以足跟磨蹭轻磕。  
“耐心点，沃尔夫冈。”萨列里告诉她。她握住年轻孩子那一截纤细腰身，低头吻她平坦小腹，嘴唇方一触便激起一声毫不掩饰的喘息。莫扎特将双腿搭上她肩头，鹿一样细长小腿随她愈重的吻咬而绷紧了来回磨蹭。  
“……呜、……哈啊，啊……”莫扎特急促低喘，半点不打算压住甜腻声调，一把细腰扭得活像条蛇，“啊，……嗯、嗯啊，老师，……萨列里老师，……呀！”  
最后一声惊呼音调猛地拔高，是黑发音乐家在她大腿根部猝然咬下一口。刺痛来得猝不及防又恰到好处，莫扎特未及添上刻意情欲音调便已叫出声来。她半睁开盈上泪水的浅色眼睛，正迎上年长者蜜般流荡的眼波。  
“耐心点。”萨列里又说一遍，纵宠语调隐含叹息，“沃尔夫冈，你不必……”未尽余意化入绵长语句里，意大利女郎伸手抚摸莫扎特侧脸，手掌弧度恰贴合住颧骨秀丽轮廓。莫扎特侧过头去蹭她火热柔软掌心，反而咯咯笑出声来：“我不必……？”她问，神态里有种过分天真的亲昵，“我也想唱给你听，大师，我也想让你享受到……”  
她话音未尽，又被萨列里咬一口，锋利牙尖陷进长久不见天日的雪白皮肉里，未及放开就已泛上嫣红血色。萨列里自下方撩起睫毛看她，神态半是恼火半是温存怜爱：“傻姑娘。”她捏一把莫扎特面颊，把半张秀丽白皙小脸扯得轻微变形又放开，“你只管做你自己。”  
浅色眼睛里瞳孔猛一缩，萨列里已不再多言，径自握住她一边膝盖推开，埋下那张艳丽面孔。她自柔嫩膝弯下口，一路沿大腿吮吻下去，湿暖舌尖在耻骨边缘轻点着试探。莫扎特一条腿架在她肩头，自膝头至足尖绷得一线笔直，不时难耐地些微挣动又落回原位，拿脚跟轻敲她后背。  
“安东……安东、唔嗯，……啊，是的、是的，……哈、啊啊……再多一些，我的好大师……”  
莫扎特叫起床来丝毫不加克制，轻灵明亮嗓音满浸情欲，如流金天光漫淌开去。她喘得愈发急促，一身雪白皮子都自骨髓深处泛上暖热的霞红，宝石样晶莹眼波茫然乱流：“……是的，唔、……嗯，……哈啊，继续、安东，……呜，啊……请……”  
‘请你继续’，还是‘请你停下’？年长女性终究少些少年人的恶趣味，未曾故意停了动作追问下去。她将面孔埋得更深，湿热舌尖探入秘地，极温柔缓慢地搅动舔吮。莫扎特在她上方扭动腰肢，笔直长腿绷紧了贴紧她脊背，急不可耐地蹭个不停。  
“快些，再、唔啊……，拜托、再……再、再深一些，……安东，安东、……快要，……啊，……哈啊，啊……”  
萨列里顺她意思加快节奏，以呼吸同唇舌一道深吻住玫瑰盛放的花蕊。莫扎特腰身本能弹动两下，几乎要从她面前挣开；细白手臂抬至一半便无力坠下，乐神之子的灵巧手指此时也僵硬了，无意识地攥紧了织物。萨列里伸手过去与她十指交缠，百忙中撩起眼角瞥她一下，两双眼睛相互倒映，深浓情欲相互映照。  
“啊、……安东、要，……快要、……不行，受不了了、……拜托，哈啊，……呜、……啊……啊……！”  
最后一个音节几乎是尖叫出来，莫扎特毫不顾忌收紧手指，一把细腰过电般重重弹动几下，自头顶到脚趾都绷紧了高高弓起，在半空中迟滞两秒才落回原处，雾蒙蒙绿眼睛失神地仰望天花板，胸脯剧烈起伏半晌，终于缓慢平息下去。  
萨列里卧到她身侧，一下下轻抚年轻人单薄脊背。莫扎特合起眼睛蹭进她怀里，猫般舒舒服服咕哝几声，眼也不睁地喊她：“……我的大师。”  
“嗯？”  
莫扎特把侧脸送上来，萨列里也懒得动弹，偏过脸去吻掉她眼角欲坠未坠的一滴泪水。她们安安静静躺了片刻，莫扎特又拖长了声音，绵软甜美地喊她：“安东……”  
“嗯？”  
“我饿了。”  
“……”  
“想吃饭。”  
“……”  
“想吃千层面，加超多奶酪的那种。”  
“……”  
我看你还想挨揍。浪漫气氛一扫而光，萨列里深觉手痒，闭上眼睛做两个深呼吸，终究无可奈何叹一口气：“……先去洗澡。”

她们一道纠缠三天，生活只被三件事填满：音乐、食物与性爱。身体与灵魂的空虚都被严丝合缝地填补弥合，欢乐已成为生活的唯一主题。在这座房屋之外，世界如何已经不再重要——世界只余下五线谱上跳动的音符，余下她们肩并肩为一个小节低声细语，手指慢慢纠缠在一起。然后她们接吻、做爱，逐渐变奏主题旋律，奏出连绵不绝、相互呼应的一个个高潮。她们枕着彼此的臂膀沉沉睡去，金发与黑发相互交缠，月光从窗外落进来，照出两具纠缠紧密、几乎合二为一的胴体。  
三天后一早萨列里被莫扎特压醒，起床洗漱化妆换衣裳，一套流程下来莫扎特仍然睡得天塌不惊，张手张脚理直气壮占满整张床。出门前萨列里找出备用钥匙留在床头，并未发自内心期待归家时还能再见到莫扎特。她在身后掩上门，八小时后又打开，一室冷寂空阔里夕阳余晖落在钢琴上，是房间里唯一一丝暖意。  
萨列里并不惊讶，隐约仿佛早有所料；仿佛梦境不能持久，幻象不能永续，自云端飞落的百灵鸟儿不会永远停在枝头——都是不必言说，内心自明的事。她脱去鞋子和西装外套，往厨房走，做饭、吃饭、洗碗，窝在沙发里查邮件，默不作声地看同事们说业内八卦。然后她把手机丢到一旁，洗过澡出来，只罩一件浴袍下楼，一个人慢慢地弹琴。  
客厅落地窗帘大敞，意大利女郎湿润的漆黑卷发披拂下来，垂在赤裸圆润肩头。浴袍衣带滑落，领口缓慢敞开，月光如薄纱罩上她蜜一样光润肌肤。音乐声里门扇几不可闻地吱呀一响，年轻姑娘蹑手蹑脚溜进来，冰凉双手罩到她眼睛上，嗓音轻灵又明亮：“安东尼娅，想我了吗？”然后耸动两下鼻尖，轻佻语调立刻带上十二分真情实感，“你做了什么？好香！”  
萨列里老师原地反省三秒人生，不明白自己未婚未育大好年华，怎么就沦落到这个下场。莫扎特眨巴眼，宝石样绿眼睛盈盈欲滴，素白手臂滑到浴袍下：“安东？”  
“……”  
萨列里无奈宣布投降，挽起袖子去做猫饭。一顿兵荒马乱后终于睡下，凌晨三点又被莫扎特砸键盘的声音吵醒。她拿这乐神之子毫无办法，哄猫般顺开她蓬乱金发，好言好语答应一系列要求，总算把莫扎特哄回床上。  
年轻孩子紧闭着眼睛，半张脸埋进她怀里，金发乱糟糟散到背后。萨列里不多问，她侧过脸吻她眼梢唇角，拍抚她脊背，慢慢哼唱一支曲子。这旋律甜美又温暖，像月光、像炉火和微风，缓慢地回旋盘绕，轻拂过光与风中沉浮的每一粒微尘。  
睡意攀升上来，萨列里慢慢合上眼睛。温暖的黑暗里她感到一个吻落下来，接着是灵巧跃动的指尖和丰厚的发丝。半梦半醒的边缘里她回应，她们接吻、爱抚，节奏缓慢而悠长，愉悦也如一泓微凉柔黯的湖水，极温柔地浸过四肢百骸，引着她们向深处下沉，直到睡眠与梦境的最深处去。

第二天早晨萨列里起床，她一如既往收拾好自己，准备早餐，上楼去叫莫扎特。年轻姑娘把头埋进被子里，哼哼唧唧抗议，没几分钟又睡得更沉。萨列里拿她没办法（不然还能怎么办呢？这可是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特呀），留下钥匙，自己急匆匆奔赴学校。  
天朗气清，云开雨霁。萨列里老师一日工作顺利，心情十分愉快，查邮件时敲键盘都带上小快板的节奏。临下班时她手机响起来，屏幕上显示的名字是玛利亚。这女音乐家小她一岁，家教良好才华横溢，用轻灵明亮声音对她说话：“安东尼娅，真抱歉冒昧打扰你。”  
“有什么事可以帮你？南奈尔，你只管说。”  
玛利亚·安娜·莫扎特在电话那头叹一口气。她语调仍是克制而温柔的，但这严格教养出来的克制里终究带一丝几不可闻的忧虑。  
“沃尔莉卡，我的小妹妹，前些日子离家出走，我想她是要去你的学校。如果你看到她，能告诉她我们都很担心她吗？告诉她父亲并不是那个意思，他很后悔，也十分思念她。”  
“我乐意效劳。”  
“麻烦你了，安东尼娅，真是抱歉。”  
“这没什么。发生了什么事，南奈尔？你想聊一聊吗？”  
南奈尔叹出另一口气。  
“……她和父亲有一些冲突。一些意见不合……父亲想让她来你的学校就读，作曲，指挥……你知道的，和我同个路线。”温柔的女音乐家欲言又止，最终只轻轻带过一句，“……她更喜欢别人喊她沃尔夫冈。你如果见到她，就按她的意思称呼她吧。”  
挂断电话后南奈尔发来她小妹妹照片，屏幕里金发的乐神之子朝萨列里天真又明亮地笑。（萨列里并不惊讶，仿佛早有所料。）  
她按部就班，下班回家。今天莫扎特没有溜到不知哪里去，萨列里转过拐角便听到美妙旋律流淌出来，像面包屑铺出道路指引她回家。她开了门，莫扎特并不停手，一心沉浸在演奏里，只分出几秒颐指气使：“你回来了！今天想吃猪排！”  
萨列里连气都生不起来，做好晚餐后不由分说打断小天才创作，把她按到餐桌边。莫扎特朝她嘟嘴，脾气来得快也去得快，十几秒后又开始叽叽喳喳，像个停不下嘴的百灵。萨列里耐心听她说完，柔声告诉她：“今天南奈尔给我打电话。”  
“……”  
“你的家人很担心你，沃尔夫冈。你要跟他们打个电话吗？至少告诉他们你还安全。”  
莫扎特不说话，额发遮住眼睛，细长手指攥着餐具，雪白皮肤和银色金属一样冰凉光滑。她僵坐半晌，干巴巴甩出两个字：“不要。”  
萨列里叹一口气：“你想要我转告她吗？”  
“……”莫扎特抬起眼睛看她，“你没有……？”  
“还没有。我还没有问过你的意思。”年长者迎上那双狐疑的浅色眼睛，又叹一口气，“我不觉得离家出走是个聪明办法，沃尔夫冈。但如果是音乐……当然只有你能决定你的音乐。”  
这没什么好多说的。她口吻平淡至极点，说这句话就像说‘太阳东升西落’那样，乃是陈述一条理所当然的公理。莫扎特肩背缓慢放松下来，削薄双唇张合几下，声音像是被绞得过紧的琴弦：“那当然啦？……但是，不止是音乐的事情。”  
萨列里不说话，只拿那双温柔的焦糖色眼睛看她。  
“爸爸不喜欢我的音乐。”莫扎特说。她语速飞快，好像不自觉地在害怕自己说出的话：“他不喜欢我的音乐，不喜欢我怎么称呼自己，不喜欢我喜欢的人。他不喜欢我是怎样的人。我不是南奈尔，我做不了他金发碧眼，温柔美丽，才华横溢的小公主。他不想要沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。我是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”  
可我是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。我是自由者，是叛逆分子，我是我梦想的国王，是自由的支配者；我焚烧樊笼坚持前行，我直上云霄与神共舞；我凌驾于一切俗世的陈规与性别之上，我的音乐——我是音乐——我生来如此。  
萨列里只是静静回望她，一双眼睛温良单纯，是全然理解、信服并接受的姿态。她慢慢地点一下头，说：“……我知道，沃尔夫冈。”她说，“你知道，沃尔夫冈，我并不真的在乎你叫什么。沃尔夫冈还是沃尔莉卡，男性还是女性，喜欢男人还是女人，古典乐还是摇滚乐……都不重要，沃尔夫冈，都不重要。你就是你。”  
莫扎特睁圆眼睛看她，活像个被吓呆了的猫。年长女性唇边带上一抹柔缓纵宠笑意，她伸出手去，撩开莫扎特颊边的金发抚摸侧脸，手掌弧度恰贴合住颧骨轮廓。“我爱你。”她柔声说，“我为你是谁而爱你。”她说，“在你的音乐里我已经认识你了，沃尔夫冈。你只管做你自己。”  
莫扎特又盯她半晌，终于合起眼睛，浑身就都放松下来，侧过头去磨蹭萨列里柔软掌心。  
“你要爱我。”她咕咕哝哝，“只是我。就是我。”  
“好。”  
不然还能怎么办呢？  
这可是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特呀。

THE END


End file.
